GREE
GREE was a free social game app that can be found on Android and iPhone. It is highly advised to make a username. If you do not your game data will not be transferable to any new or other devices. GREE has been discontinued and a new social has replaced it - Party. Games Available on GREE Be My Princess In this version, you are a newbie fashion designer who had just received an acceptance letter to your dream job, working for one of the greatest fashion designers: Pierre. This game follows the same premise as the non-gree version with a few adjustments. As of November 25, 2014, "Be My Princess - For Gree" has ceased production - having been officially removed from the Apple App Store and Google Play Store. However, "Be My Princess: PARTY" has been subsequently released on November 20, 2014 - and this game has the same characters and story lines as the Gree version. It is available for iOS and Android devices. My Sweet Bodyguard This game follows the same premise as the non-gree version, where you find out you are the prime minister's daughter and because your life is in danger, you must select a bodyguard to protect you until the crisis is averted, with a few adjustments. As of November 25, 2014, "My Sweet Bodyguard - For Gree" has ceased production - having been officially removed from the Apple App Store and Google Play Store. Only the free Japanese version of this game remains available - and it follows the same functions (love passes, gacha, avatar et cetera) as "My Forged Wedding: PARTY" and "Be My Princess: PARTY". Celebrity Darling This game is currently only available on GREE and the Japanese version, in this game you are a budding star with a choice of career in singing, acting and comedy. Depending on which you choose you will be able to start a romance with a specific group and one of its members. Features Free main story and epilogue for each character: Although free, there will be missions that need to be completed in order to move on. There are four types of endings: Secret Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Secret Normal Ending and Normal Ending. Both secret happy and secret normal ending will have an epilogue and you will receive a special item from your character while in secret happy you will also get a picture. Missions: 'These usually appear after you have read a chapter, you ''must ''fulfill these in order to proceed regardless of how many love passes you have. Missions require energy, one energy will be replenished every three minutes or use food. *'Types of Missions: #Gaining the appropriate amount of Royal Factors (Be My Princess)/Trust (My Sweet Bodyguard) by going to parties (Be My Princess)/guards (My Sweet Bodyguard). #Purchasing the required outfit. Love Passes: These allow you to read a chapter, however you can have up to five passes, meaning that even when you have not used any the quantity will not increase. After usage the passes will replenish after twenty four hours. More can be purchased or attained but will be stored in your "Items". These are not needed during events. In-app purchases: These are optional and would require real money. There are different types of purchases such as love passes, food, clothes if one does not have enough in-game money, special items and bundles, ecetera. Food: A faster way to recharge one's energy in order to attend parties or guards. There are different types of food with variable amount of rechargeable energy. It cannot be reused. Gacha: Gacha's are available in all routes and events and you receive furniture. The furniture helps you raise your charm. For the routes, as you advance further into the story more will be unlocked. In events, they differ depending on what the theme of the events are. Everyday you will get one free spin, afterwards you will need 200 gacha points. During events, which is done on the event page, the first one is free but will require 500 gacha points to continue spinning and will be so until the end of the event. In the main gacha page you may sell your extra items while in the event gachas you may not. *'Gacha points:' To gain gacha points you will need to greet your fellow mates, doing so rewards you 10 gacha points and writing a message to them gives you an extra 10 gacha points. During Lucky 24 Hours both in the events and main page each time you attend the parties/guards you will receive 300 gacha points. Events: On certain days events will be available, these are sub stories and is not relevant to the main stories. The events will last for about two weeks. Each event has it's own theme, furniture, clothing, story and background. A banner will be at the top page and on the top of your main page, click it to enter the event. After entry you will receive some money in your delivery box, which is usually 1,000 cruz/ender. Each character will have a specific clothing or accessories for both normal and happy endings (selectable), you will receive it upon completion of the ending. Complete all happy endings for the background and special CGs. For completing both normal and happy endings you will receive a special outfit and only when you complete both endings. There will be missions for you to complete: either purchasing the appropriate outfits or gaining the correct amount of love factors. *'Love Factors: '''Love factors only apply to events. They' will not' carry over to the next event and you will start from zero for every new event. *'Mates:' For every new event, you will need to find new event mates. Mates from the main game will not transfer into the event's system but can be invited to join only if the mates themselves have entered the event. It is important to have event mates as they will help you complete your love factor missions much faster and win parties. A good way to utilize this feature is to look for mates who have many things on their profile which helps estimate the amount of charm they have, with this you will have more chances at winning event parties/guards. You should also accept ones that do not have a lot because they will help you cut down your love factor requirements and give you more gacha points (one for each use) the more they use you. There are limits as to how many you may have, five is the starting amount and adds on the more characters you finish. '''Charm:' Raising your charm by purchasing clothes and attaining furniture gives you better chances at winning the parties/guards. Your charm can also increase if you attend a party/guard with one of your mates. Points System: Variable in name: Royal factors (Be My Princess), Trust (My Sweet Bodyguard) and Love factors (events), these are points must be gained in order to proceed through the stories. The main stories counts Royal factors/Trust while events count Love factors. Royal factors/Trust are attained through attending parties/guards, the total amount of royal factors/trust determines what ending you will get. Same thing applies to love factors but the love factor must be gained in ''the event. '''Party/Guards: '''This is where you will go to when you want to get more royal factors/trust/love factors. Winning these will get you money, royal/love factors/trust and on occasion you will get a bonus where three accessories/boxes will appear and choosing one will either give you more money (50 more), love factors/royal factors/trust or gacha points. However, during Lucky 24 Hours the bonus awards will always be gacha points. *'Mates:' Having mates is quite crucial to winning, if you do not have a lot of charm finding mates who do (by looking at their backgrounds) will increase your chances of winning. You should also add new users or those with less charm (again, look at their backgrounds) because if they use you, you will get factors/trust. ' Lucky 24 Hours:' They are usually available during the weekends and gives you more gacha points, money and factors/trust. For events they have their own separate lucky 24 hours and does the same thing. Lucky 24 hours in events usually appear three times during the event so use it while you can by keeping track of time and your energy. '''Closet:' This is where all your outfits, accessories and backgrounds are stored. It does have limited space, therefore you must purchase them using real money or wait for special bonuses. Gallery MSB GREE Icon.jpg|My Sweet Bodyguard GREE Icon BMP GREE Icon.jpg|Be My Princess GREE Icon Category:GREE